Robotic systems continue to advance in complexity and intelligence, facilitating the use of robotic systems as labor-saving devices. For example, a robot arm may be utilized to perform a repetitive task along an assembly line, reducing the need for a technician to perform the task. Robot arms may also be utilized in order to facilitate activities performed by a technician. For example, a robot arm may be used by a technician in order to lift objects that are too heavy for the technician to manage, to move the technician to a desired location at a large object (e.g., an aircraft), etc. Many robotic arms utilize an end effector that is capable of performing work such as drilling, riveting, etc. Another example of an end effector is a grasping device.
While robots already utilize a variety of grasping devices, it remains desirable to enhance the capabilities of such grasping devices to ensure that robot arms are capable of efficiently grasping and conveying objects in a manner desired by a technician.